Family
by Meginatree
Summary: A brief look at Katara's and Azula's past family and the one they create together.


Disclaimer: Mike and Bryan own Avatar the Last Airbender. I don't. Capish?

Family

"Katara don't you dare blast your brother in the face with that water!"

A guilty look appeared on the brunette's face, as five year old Katara let her hands fall to her sides. She battered her blue eyes innocently at her mother, who raised her own brown eyebrow in response. Mother and daughter stared at each other for a few seconds, before Katara caved.

"Sorry Mama," she said, digging one foot into the snow.

"It isn't me you should be apologising to Katara," Kara replied, "It's your brother. Say sorry to Sokka not me."

The young girl sighed, rolling her sapphire-like eyes, "Fine Mama." Turning to her brother she clasped her hands together, quickly saying her apology, "I'm so sorry Sokka for trying to blast you with water. I promise not to do it again."

"Good girl Katara," a male voice joined in. Hakoda smiled at his son, "Don't you think you have something to say in return Sokka?"

This time it was the boy's turn to sigh. "Fine," he muttered, "I accept your apology Katara. In return I won't hit you with a snowball again." Turning to his father Sokka crossed his arms, "Is that good enough?"

Hakoda chuckled as he placed one arm around his wife. "I should think so Sokka. Now don't you two have better things to be doing?"

Sokka rolled his eyes grapping Katara's gloved hand as he spoke. "Fine dad, we'll go away. So you and Mum can play kissy-face." The seven year old poked his tongue out in disgust. Katara laughed at his face, and began to pull her big brother away from her parents, begging him to take her penguin sledding.

Kara sighed and relaxed into her husband's arms. Hakoda pulled her closer, wrapping her up in his arms, shielding her from the artic wind. The summer sun glinted overhead and the couple watched their offspring toddle across the icy plateau, their laughter drifting back as they pushed each other down, running away but stopping to wait for the other to catch up.

Hakoda pulled his wife into a light kiss, and she cupped his face gently with her mittens. Their blue eyes stared into each other, and with silent decision they raced off after their children, ready to join in on the games, their laughter matching their children's. This was what they were. Family.

"Azula!" Ursa's voice rang out over the palace garden, startling maids as they hurried to and fro from their daily business. The older Fire Princess marched over to the younger one, quickly grasping the hands that threatened to bring forth blue flames.

The young girl stared up at her mother, her matching gold eyes cold and blank. "Yes mother?" An innocent expression overcame her face, "What is it that you want?"

Ursa held back the cold shiver that ran down her spine at the sight of her daughter's blank eyes. "I would like you to apologise to Zuko," the dark-haired woman nodded towards the Fire Prince. "Zuko is your brother and you have no right to attack him."

Azula stared back her mother, her bottom lip stuck out in a stubborn pout. Ursa matched her gaze, silently tapping one foot underneath the hem of her gown. Ursa exhaled through her nose and spoke again, "Azula-"

"Azula doesn't have to do anything Ursa."

Ursa turned, her heart twisting at the sight of her husband. "Ozai-"

"No Ursa," was the curt reply. Ursa shrunk under her husband's cruel gaze, as the man continued, "Azula may do what ever she likes. Zuko's three years older than her, he should be able to stop her." The older Fire Prince sneered at his son, who silently blinked back. Ursa let her shoulders slump as her husband walked out of the courtyard grounds, leaving her and the children behind.

Azula's smile was smug as she followed Ozai out of the garden. Her golden eyes glinted maliciously as she pushed past her older brother, her five year old form swaggering off against the sunset, a miniature form of her father.

Ursa sank to the ground, not heeding the lavish red robes she wore. She held back tears as she felt Zuko's gaze, the boy placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Mum?"

"I'm okay Zuko." Ursa pushed a smile to her face, knowing it would appear as very fake, "Why don't you go find Lu Ten, hmm? Or maybe Uncle Iroh."

"Are you-?"

"I'll be fine Zuko," Ursa bit her lip to silence the sob. "Now off you go, go and play or something. I'll be okay."

Zuko's golden eyes were troubled, yet he complied with his mother's wishes, removing his hand and slowly walking to the main doorway to the Palace. He paused at the door, his eyes boring into Ursa's. She gave him a shaky smile in return, raising one hand to wave him off.

As soon as her son's silhouette disappeared Ursa let go, her body convulsing with sobs. She watched her tears hit the ground; her finger's digging into her robe as she tried to regain control. This isn't what she wanted. But although it was a sham it's what they were. Family.

Azula gazed at the two sleeping forms, leaning casually against the doorframe. Soft breathing filled the night, and the chocolate haired Princess couldn't help but smile. The moonlight cast a fragile glow against her daughters' faces, highlighting the sheets and skin.

Footsteps behind her made her tense, until their owner spoke.

"Don't you wake them," the voice warned, "They're little buggers to get to sleep you know."

Smiling Azula reached behind her, bringing the speaker closer. "I know," she murmured into thick brown curls.

"Good," Katara said, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller woman, "Because if they wake up, you're putting them to sleep."

Azula chuckled, the sound so unlike the laughter of her childhood, "You wouldn't do that. One little whimper from either of them and mama's instantly there to comfort and kiss better."

Katara scoffed, "Like you're any better. You do the exact same thing you know. They cry and you come running, ready to fight and protect."

"Yeah, well…" the Princess drifted off, her fingers wrapping one of Katara's curls around them. She smiled softly as she tilted her head to lightly kiss the Waterbender's forehead. "What can I say…? I'm their mother as well."

"And I love you for it," Katara kissed her back, this one on the Firebender's lips. "As do they."

"Never thought I'd have someone to love me for just being there." Azula whispered, her lips quirking up in a wry smile.

Katara cupped her face gently, knowing exactly what thoughts were going through her lover's mind. "Hey there," she said lightly pulling Azula's face down so that their foreheads rested against each other. Lips mere centimetres away she continued, "Don't go there. You're here now, so live now. You're wanted, you're loved, and you'll always be. Especially when I'm around."

Katara smiled shyly, pressing her lips against Azula's for a few seconds before resuming her speech. "Natsuki and Haruko love you very much and so do I. You'll never be unloved Azula. In fact I don't think you ever were."

"Yeah…" murmured the fiery Princess, her breath ghosting over Katara's brown lips. Noting her shiver, Azula pulled the Southern Pole girl closer, their bodies matching perfectly. Katara sighed a quiet sigh of happiness, letting her head fall on Azula's shoulder, both women watching their sleeping daughters. Family.

AN: God its been awhile since I wrote a Kazula thing. Natsuki and Haruko are mine, their names mean Moon and Sun. Still trying to come up with how Azula and Katara got them. Originally they were a blessing from Yue and Angi, then they were randoms adopted, but now... I dunno. Help would be appreciated if you have any ideas.


End file.
